


Apokalipsa

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Healing, Holding Hands, M/M, Melancholy, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, One Shot, References to Insomnia, Second War with Voldemort, Sharing a Bed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Draco ostatecznie przyjął ofertę Dumbledore’a.Pojawił się na ślubie Billa i Fleur.Dołączył do Harry’ego, Rona i Hermiony oraz ich poszukiwań horkruksów.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Kudos: 29





	Apokalipsa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840617) by [Kafian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian). 



> Napisane z okazji Fluff 2020: A Multifandom Fluff Meme.
> 
> Prompt by LadyMerlin: _'it was cold and there was only one bed'._
> 
> ⅔ angstu i ⅓ fluffu, enjoy.
> 
> Komentarze są mile widziane!

  
Grimmauld Place 12 stało się dla nich jednocześnie schronieniem, jak i więzieniem. Zimne mury musiały być stale ogrzewane przez zaklęcia, co z początku ich męczyło, zwłaszcza kiedy zapomnieli o wznowieniu czaru. Wybawieniem okazało się zaklęcie znalezione w jednej z ksiąg, należącej do biblioteki Blacków. Wykonane przez kilka osób w tym samym czasie zapewniało o wiele dłużej utrzymujący się efekt. Kilka dni. Zaznaczali w kalendarzu daty wznowienia zaklęcia, aby systematycznie je powtarzać. Nikt z nich nie chciał się znowu obudzić się w lodowatej atmosferze, która przyprawiała ich ciała o paraliż. Mróz za bardzo kojarzył im się z dementorami.

Śmierciożercy byli wszędzie. W mugolskich dzielnicach, na ulicach, w bibliotekach, kawiarniach; w magicznych miasteczkach, pukali od drzwi do drzwi, w poszukiwaniu zdrajców krwi lub samej Złotej Trójca, którą podejrzewano o skrywanie się w domu jakiejś dobrodusznej magicznej rodzinie. Każdy, kto był bliżej lub nieco dalej powiązany z nimi znajdował się na celowniku. Nie istniała żadna w stu procentach bezpieczna sfera, która mogła ochronić niewinnych ludzi od bezlitosnych praktyk śmierciożerców.

Hogwart stał się polem bitwy. Argus Filch nie nadążał ze zmywaniem krwi ze szkolnych korytarzy. Gwardia Dumbledore’a nie była w stanie chronić wszystkich uczniów o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Młodsze roczniki nie istniały w tym roku, ich rodzice zbyt bali się tego, co zawładnęło szkołą. Nauczyciele za to byli pod ścisłą obserwacją. Jedyną działającą taktyką w tych czasach, było kierowanie się zasadą: „Oko za oko, ząb za ząb”.

Draco Malfoy tęsknił za swoimi przyjaciółmi, którzy zmuszeni zostali przez swoich rodziców do kontynuowania nauki w Hogwarcie, mimo trwającej wojny. Pamiętał, jak Pansy wyznawała mu swoje plany. Chciała podróżować po świecie _(„Nie chcę wychodzić za mąż, za kogoś, kogo nie znam!”)_ . Blaise pragnął wyrwać się ze szponów matki _(„Pragnę w końcu poczuć się wolny!”)._ Teodor planował założyć własną bibliotekę, gdzie dostępne byłyby księgi o każdej tematyce _(„Czarna magia, biała magia. Wiedza to wiedza!”)._ Vincent i Gregory chcieli żyć z dala od miejsca, gdzie nazywano ich żywym wynikiem kazirodztwa, ze względu na ich wygląd i niedużą moc magiczną _(„Ciągle słyszymy ich głosy; własne rodziny się nami brzydzą!”)._ Millicenta, z tego, co słyszał od Pansy, chciała założyć własną klinikę dla magicznych zwierząt _(“Zostanę opiekunem tych stworzeń, do których mnie porównywano”).  
  
_

Ron Weasley nie wiedział, jak funkcjonować bez swojej rodziny. Jego całe dotychczasowe życie, wyuczone mechanizmy, codzienne plany legły w gruzach. Nie mógł skontaktować się z rodzicami i rodzeństwem, bo mógł narazić ich na gniew ze strony śmierciożerców. Mógł spowodować, że nieodpowiednie osoby dowiedzą się o tym, gdzie się ukrywali. Niczego innego nie pragnął, jak znów usłyszeć śmiech Freda i George’a, wdać się w dyskusję z Billem, wysłuchać historii Charliego o kolejnych smoczych podbojach, podrażnić się z Ginny, czy nawet zanudzić się przy Percym i jego paplaninie. Tęsknił za nimi wszystkimi. Za ciepłym uśmiechem Molly i ojcowskim wsparciem Artura. Za ogniskiem rodzinnym, którego na Grimmauld Place 12 nie potrafił rozpalić.

Hermiona Granger działała według swojego umysłu. Instynkt był rzeczą dość niedawno nabytą. A uczucia i emocje, które przez długi czas tłumiła, powoli zaczęły wychodzić na wierzch. Niestabilność emocjonalna była jej dotychczas nieznana. Zagłębiła się we wszelkich książkach o tej tematyce, które zdołała znaleźć w bibliotece Blacków. Stała się swoim własnym psychologiem i terapeutą. Stworzyła swoje dwie wersje, aby móc skupić się na ich misji. Jedna, logicznie myśląca, dość apatyczna. Druga, pełna sprzecznych uczuć. Nie potrafiła jednak utrzymać tej fasady zbyt długo. Wraz z zachodem słońca opadała z sił. Leżąc bez ruchu na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit, przeżywała wszystko ponownie, ze wzmocnioną siłą. Łzy bezsilności były wtedy jej jedynym towarzyszem.

Harry Potter. Nadzieja ludzkości. Złoty Chłopiec, ten, który przeżył _(a nie powinien)._ Każde określenie było skazą. Nazywano go na tak wiele sposobów, że obecnie, nawet jego imię i nazwisko wydawało mu się obelgą. Błędem. Jego całe życie było błędem. Powtarzające się koło porażek, zero wzlotów, same upadki. Nieważne, jak bardzo starał się myśleć pozytywnie, zawsze znajdywał więcej przygnębiających faktów. Kiedy znajdował się przez tak długi czas w domu swojego zmarłego chrzestnego, nachodziły go niepokojące myśli. Wiedział już, jak Syriusz czuł się w tym miejscu, z którego nie mógł wyjść. Demony czyhały na niego zarówno wewnątrz tych szarych czterech ścian, jak i za nimi. Nie istniała idealna droga ucieczki. W środku serca zdawał sobie sprawę, że powinien stanąć im naprzeciw. Ukrywanie się niczego nie zmieni, a tylko pogrąży go w rozpaczy.

I tak też zrobił. Małymi krokami, gest za gestem, uśmiech za uśmiechem, starał się naprawić to, co Voldemort stale niszczył. Przyjaźń, współpracę, miłość, partnerstwo. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni w czwórkę zajmowali się poszukiwaniem wskazówek i poszlak w całkowitej ciszy. Nie odzywali się głośniej, jak szeptem, jakby bali się kogoś _(lub coś)_ zbudzić. Czasem mamrotali pod nosem. Od czasu do czasu ktoś stawiał czajnik, aby zaparzyć reszcie herbaty lub kawy. 

Harry chciał to zmienić. Nie mógł już dłużej znieść tej ciążącej na ich barkach ciszy. Remus, który co najmniej raz w tygodniu ich odwiedzał, wydawał się tego samego zdania, jednak nie miał odwagi wypowiedzieć się na ten temat. Harry widział, że mężczyzna czuł się w ich gronie, jak nieznajomy, jak przeszkoda stojąca im na drodze. Nie mogli mu niczego powiedzieć, czuł się więc wyobcowany. Wiedzieli jednak, że Remus bardziej przyda się Tonks żywy, dlatego odpychali go, zmieniając za każdym razem temat. Pozwalali mu zostać maksymalnie na godzinę, dwie, po czym odsyłali go do Tonks, która potrzebowała go znacznie bardziej. 

Relacje między nimi również się stopniowo zmieniały.

Hermiona potrafiła zapomnieć o swoim głodzie, kiedy kolejną godzinę badała stare księgi. Wtedy przychodził do niej Ron z pożywnym posiłkiem i zostawał z nią, dopóki ta nie zjadła całości. Nie rozmawiali, nie musieli. Ron wtedy brał od dziewczyny książkę i czytał jej na głos, robiąc notatki, kiedy ta go poprosiła o spisanie danej informacji. Rudzielec starał się pisać czytelnie, aby Hermiona nie musiała jeszcze raz czytać obszernego fragmentu, czasem nawet całego rozdziału, który ten zdołał jej przeczytać, gdy jadła przygotowane przez niego jedzenie.

Harry zaczął cierpieć na bezsenność. Jego zwyczajem stały się nocne przechadzki po całym domu, podjadanie o niezdrowych godzinach, czytanie książek w nikłym świetle, czy siedzenie przed kominkiem, gdzie wpatrywał się godzinami w płomienie, podświadomie łudząc się, że ujrzy w nich twarz chrzestnego. Wtedy dołączał do niego Draco, z grubym kocem. Okrywał nim siebie i Harry’ego, zostając przy nim tak długo, jak tego potrzebował. Blondyn kładł głowę na jego ramieniu, czasem też delikatnie jeździł kciukiem po obdrapanej dłoni kruczowłosego. Kiedy Harry’ego wreszcie morzył sen, Draco zaprowadzał go do sypialni, przykrywał go kołdrą i życzył dobrej nocy. 

Draco miał koszmary, od których nabawił się tików nerwowych. Pewnej nocy udał się do kuchni po szklankę wody. Nie zdołał jednak upić nawet łyka, kiedy zwykły, mocniejszy powiew wiatru z zewnątrz go wystraszył, a naczynie upadło mu z rąk, roztrzaskując się na kafelkach. Sprzątał to ręcznie, zapominając całkowicie o magii. Przez trzęsące się dłonie zranił się, a krew splamiła jasną podłogę. Wpatrywał się tak w ten obraz, Merlin wiedział, jak długo. Dopóki nie poczuł delikatnych dłoni wokół swoich nadgarstków. Kolejno dostrzegł różdżkę, z której końca wydobywał się bandaż. Uniósł głowę i dostrzegł bujne loki, okalające zmęczoną twarz. I zanim do jego mózgu doszło to, co się stało, przytulił zdziwioną dziewczynę. Kiedy odwzajemniła jego gest, poczuł, jakby po raz pierwszy doznał czegoś na wzór matczynej troski.

Ron nagminnie starał się zapełnić pustkę, którą w sobie odczuwał. Zajadał smutki, to ćwiczył, chcąc pozostać w dobrej kondycji. Jego ręce cały czas musiały być pełne. To pomógł Stworkowi w czymś, to zajął się sprzątaniem poddasza, tłumacząc się Hermionie, że może znajdzie tam coś przydatnego. Jednego dnia zabijał okna na parterze deskami i gwoździami, mówiąc, że dmucha na zimne. Drugiego potrafił wyrwać je gołymi dłońmi, kalecząc się przy tym znacząco. Trzeciego powtarzał od nowa ten schemat. Pewnego poranka zniknął, czym zmartwił resztę, która zaczęła go szukać po całej rezydencji. Draco go znalazł w pokoju, którego Harry unikał jak ognia. Było to pomieszczenie z drzewem genealogicznym na ścianach. Ron zdrapywał kruchą tapetę paznokciami, które zostawiały na ścianie krwawe ślady. Nie odzywał się przy tym, nie wrzeszczał. W niemym szale zdrapywał pozostałości ideologii czystej krwi, która odizolowała go od rodziny. Draco przemówił do niego spokojnie raz i kolejny, aż chłopak nie wybudził się ze swojego stanu. Kiedy spojrzał na blondyna, łzy spływały mu po policzkach, które nerwowo przecierał dłońmi. Czerwone smugi na jego twarzy przeraziły Hermionę, która zemdlała, gdy go zobaczyła. Harry złapał ją na czas, omijając wzrokiem to przeklęte pomieszczenie. Draco zajął się Ronem, polecając mu medytację, na uporanie się ze stanami nagłej furii. Ostatecznie, raz na dzień spędzali godzinę razem na tej czynności, uspokajając swoje zszargane nerwy.  
  


* * *

  
Harry chciał i potrzebował zmiany. Dla siebie, dla swoich przyjaciół... dla ich wspólnego dobra. Postanowił więc zacząć od czegoś tak trywialnego, jak wygląd. Pierwszy raz od dawna się ogolił, pozbywając się szorstkiego zarostu. Spiął włosy w pseudo kucyk. Nie widział sensu ich ścinać, skoro nazajutrz i tak odrosną. Wziął długi, gorący prysznic. Ubrał się pierwszy raz w coś innego niż dresy i luźny T-shirt. Chwycił różdżkę i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do kuchni. Nie było w niej nikogo oprócz Stworka, który przywitał się z nim. Harry’emu wpadł do głowy pewien pomysł. Podzielił się nim ze Stworkiem. Ucieszył się, kiedy zgodził się z nim i czym prędzej ruszył do pracy.

Przygotowywał śniadanie dla ich czwórki, kiedy do kuchni wszedł Draco. Harry powitał go z promiennym uśmiechem na twarzy, pytając, jak mu się spało. Blondyn spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku i zaserwował sam sobie lekkiego plaskacza. Nic się jednak nie zmieniło, nawet gdy kilkukrotnie zamrugał. Rozglądając się po dość odmienionej kuchni, podszedł niepewnie do kruczowłosego, który smażył naleśniki. Draco położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, jakby chcąc się przekonać, że to naprawdę on, a nie ktoś pod wpływem Eliksiru Wielosokowego. Harry przerzucił ostatniego naleśnika i wyłączył gaz. Stanął przodem do przyjaciela, łapiąc powoli między swoje dłonie jego twarz, na której znajdował się kilkudniowy zarost. Miał przesuszoną cerę i wargi, a jego oczy były tak samo podkrążone, jak u Harry’ego. Przybliżył się do niego i pocałował go w czoło. Następnie spojrzał mu prosto w przekrwione oczy.

— Naprawię wszystko, Draco.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Ron z Hermioną u boku, którzy z opóźnieniem zauważyli zmianę w wystroju kuchni. Po chwili dostrzegli też dwójkę przyjaciół. Hermiona zapytała nieśmiało, czy coś przerwała i lepiej, gdyby wyszli. Harry zaśmiał się pod nosem, tak rzadki dźwięk rozlał się po pomieszczeniu, na który cała trójka podskoczyła z zaskoczenia. Kruczowłosy pokręcił głową z rozbawienia i zaprosił ich do śniadania. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że był to początek czegoś nowego, kiedy zaczął im tłumaczyć swój plan.  
  


* * *

  
Następny tydzień był dla nich bardzo pracowity. Aby poczuć się lepiej w domu, w którym gromadziło się tak wiele negatywnych wspomnień, zajęli się jego gruntownym remontem. Wciąż zachowali wszelkie środki ostrożności. W końcu nie chcieli zostać namierzeni przez śmierciożerców. Wykonali więc na początek mnóstwo zaklęć ochronnych, do których przyłączył się Stworek, dodając magię skrzatów. Następna kolej przyszła na zmianę kolorystyki pomieszczeń, którą zajął się Draco. Ron powyrzucał stare meble, których i tak nie używali, a Stworek dawał nowe życie tym, nadającym się jeszcze do użytku. Harry przeszukiwał wszystkie pokoje, zastanawiając się, czy nie mogliby zmienić ich przeznaczenia. Po rozmowie z Hermioną doszli do wniosku, że pokój znajdujący się obok biblioteki mogli zamienić w salę narad, aby kuchnia kojarzyła im się jedynie ze spożywaniem posiłków. 

I tak rezydencja Blacków coraz bardziej przypominała dom, a nie więzienie. Każdy kominek był zapalony, na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia ich przyjaciół i innych bliskich osób, które Hermiona i Draco mieli przy sobie podczas ślubu Billa i Fleur. Z kuchni wreszcie było czuć przyjemne zapachy, kiedy to Ron postanowił nauczyć się gotować z osobistej książki kucharskiej Stworka. W salonie i korytarzu było słychać miłą dla uszu muzykę. Draco znalazł w pokoju Regulusa stare winyle, świadczące o tym, że nie tylko Syriusz lubił mugolskie rzeczy.

Po obiedzie udali się do wcześniej wspomnianego salonu, w którym wciąż wesoło grała muzyka. Hermiona i Ron zagrali w partyjkę magicznym szachów, podczas gdy Harry czytał na głos książkę z mugolskimi bajkami, którą kilka dni wcześniej znalazł w pokoju Syriusza. Siedział wzdłuż kanapy, opierając się plecami o klatkę piersiową Draco, który obejmował go ramionami. Wsłuchiwał się w głos Harry’ego, który na swój sposób potrafił uspokoić jego myśli.

Tego typu bliskość stała się dla nich normalnością. W czasie wojny znacznie bardziej odczuwali potrzebę ludzkiego ciepła. Trzymanie się za dłonie, przytulanie się, czy niewinne pocałunki — były im potrzebne do przeżycia. Przelotne spojrzenia, zadające pytanie o dobre samopoczucie. Uśmiechy posyłane na widok bliskiej osoby. Chwile z pozoru ulotne zostawały w ich pamięci na wieczność.

Harry otworzył oczy, jak było już ciemno na zewnątrz. Najwyraźniej zasnął w trakcie czytania. Nie spał sam na kanapie, Draco leżał w niego mocno wtulony. Jego twarz wydawała się tak nienaturalnie spokojna. Harry przejechał po jego rozkosmanych włosach dłonią, szepcząc ostrożnie, aby go nie wystraszyć. Obudził się po chwili, a jego ciało zesztywniało. Zrelaksował się, dopiero gdy zdał sobie sprawę, w czyich ramionach się znajdował.

Wstali z niechęcią, rozglądając się po salonie. Kominek tlił się słabym ogniem, dzięki czemu byli w stanie dostrzec książkę, która spadła Harry’emu na ziemię, czy pionki z szachów, które pod wpływem wiatru musiały zlecieć z planszy. Draco zamknął okno i podzielił się z Harrym informacją, że na zewnątrz była straszna ulewa. 

Nie mieli sił na posprzątanie małego bałaganu spowodowanego przeciągiem, więc przeszli na klatkę schodową. Draco złapał Harry’ego za rękę, kiedy wspinali się na piętro. Mimo że wszystkie okna były pozamykane, przechodziły ich nieprzyjemne dreszcze, a włosy jeżyły się, jakby duchy przez nich przelatywały. Chłód nie do zniesienia, dlatego też szybko dotarli do drzwi sypialni kruczowłosego. Draco życzył mu dobrej nocy i chciał odejść w stronę swojego pokoju, jednak Harry trzymał się kurczowo jego dłoni i nie puszczał. 

— Zostań.

Wpatrywali się tak w siebie przez chwilę. Może i ich umysły nie działały sprawnie w środku nocy, ale instynkt przetrwania wiedział, czego w tym momencie najbardziej potrzebowali. Ludzkiego ciepła. Bliskości. Nadziei na lepsze jutro.

Kilka minut później leżeli już pod kołdrą i kocem, odwróceni przodem do siebie. Rozmawiali bez słów, samymi gestami, spojrzeniami, cichymi westchnieniami. Kiedy w oddali zaczęło grzmieć, dwójka bliskich przyjaciół zdążyła zapomnieć o całym złym świecie. Liczyli się tylko oni oraz pocałunki, które sprawiały, że czuli się _żywi._

Tej nocy robili wszystko to, co sprawiało, że czuli się bardziej ludzcy.


End file.
